The eternal Dryad
by sweetchick
Summary: Evil makes an apperance and is Eriond in love?
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that aint my creation  
  
  
  
The sun shone through the oak trees casting patterns on the floor as Eriond, God of the Angaraks, rode through the wood of the dryads. He was glad to escape from all of the tedious duties that came with being a God. That was not really the only reason though, disappearing did tend to make the Mallorean emperor, Zakath, annoyed and you could never pass the chance to annoy an emperor, no matter who you were. Anyway he'd see the emperor again soon.  
  
Eriond was aroused from his thoughts by his horse suddenly stopping. He looked up and in front of his horse, blocking the path, stood a Dryad. She was the most beautiful Dryad had ever seen. She had tumbling brown curls and soft moss green eyes and a tiny nose. What struck him most though, was the bow and arrow that was aimed at his heart.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't shoot. As long as you take me for a ride," she said. Seeing Eriond's puzzlement she added sadly. "I'm too young for anything else. What's your name." she added as an afterthought.  
  
Eriond told her and quickly helped her up onto his horse and while he was doing so he asked her what her name was.  
  
"Xchel," she replied. "Princess Xchel to be exact, the youngest daughter of the late Queen Xantha."  
  
"Do you know who your father was." Eriond asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I do, Mother was told to remember him and on my tenth birthday she told me. She also told me he used to visit me but stopped when I was about 3. She thought he was killed." but Xchel refused to say his name.  
  
They chatted for another hour as they rode through the woods and this led Eriond to ask something he didn't mean to ask but the Necessity always gets what it wants through any means.  
  
"Would you like to travel with me and see more of the world."  
  
Xchel's answer was to fling her around the young God and squeal with glee. "I would love to go and travel, but first you must ask my sister Queen Xera."  
  
It took them about an hour to reach Queen Xera's oak tree but when the did reach it Eriond was greeted warmly by the Queen and all the other Dryads clustered round the tree.  
  
After lunch Eriond made his request to the Drayd Queen and with sadness in her eyes she permitted it by saying.  
  
"My mother predicted this would happen."  
  
The God and the Dryad left amid a fog of goodbyes and tears. After about two hours of riding Xchel asked about Erionds parents so he told her his story.  
  
"I never knew my mother or father. I used to stay with a different set of people each night who would clothe me and feed me as I was so small. But one day when I was about two years old I was down an alleyway when a white haired man cane up to me and said he had an errand for me. The man was called Zedar." Eriond failed to notice Xchel flinch when he said the name. "He took me to stay in Cthol Murgos till I was old enough to take the Orb."  
  
"I know the story from this point. It was Xera's favourite story and she would always tell it to me when I was little, probably because our cousin Ce'Nedras in it."  
  
"So do you know what happened in Mallorea then." Eriond asked.  
  
"Well I know that you're a God if that is what you mean. though as Dryads don't have Gods that doesn't really mean anything to me. So that means you won't get any preferential treatment from me." Xchel warned.  
  
Eriond laughed. "I wouldn't think you'd give me preferential treatment even if I was your God."  
  
This made them both laugh and as they rode the air around them was filled with laughter .  
  
Late afternoon they hit a Tolnedran highway, so that evening they found a highway hostel to stay in but unfortunately it only had one room left.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." The innkeeper apologised to Eriond, "but you will have to share with your daughter."  
  
Eriond saw the look on Xchels face and started to laugh. He finally managed to splutter.  
  
"She's not my daughter, she's a Dryad."  
  
When the innkeeper heard this he turned bright red and ushered them upstairs, with his deepest apologies and a free bottle of wine, and left them in a richly furnished room.  
  
Xchel threw herself on the four poster bed and remarked to Eriond. "Hope the chairs comfortable for you tonight."  
  
"What!" Eriond exclaimed.  
  
"Well you can't share a bed with me young man, it wouldn't be proper." Xchel remarked primly. Then with an evil grin she chucked a blanket at Eriond. "Enjoy." She smiled.  
  
Later as they were dropping off to sleep Xchel asked. " Where exactly are we heading?"  
  
"Riva." Eriond replied. "For the Alorn council."  
  
A/N: Plz review, I need to know whether to carry on. 


	2. Riva

Two weeks later saw Eriond and Xchel aboard a ship heading for the isle of the winds. It was midnight and Eriond was standing on the deck searching the horizon for the lights of Riva. The captain seeing him hanging over the side remarked.  
  
"We should arrive in Riva sometime tomorrow morning sir, I suggest you go rest in your cabin."  
  
Eriond thanked the captain and headed towards his cabin, stopping to peer into Xchel's cabin. She looked so peaceful when she slept, pity she wasn't when she was awake he thought remembering the arguments of the last two weeks. That girl did not like to back down even when she was wrong. As he thought that Xchel smiled in her sleep and Eriond's stomach lurched. Walking towards his cabin he thought. Why do I always react like that to her smile?  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear. Eriond was woken up by Xchel bouncing on his bed and shouting. "I can see a city. It's big and grey."  
  
Eriond climbed slowly out of bed. "That's Riva. Go back on deck, I'll join you when I'm dressed."  
  
By the time Eriond was dressed the ship was just about to dock in the Rivan harbour, on the quay he could see people gathered. He then looked around for Xchel and discovered her hiding behind a barrel.  
  
"Can I stay on board till they're gone?" Xchel asked, "I don't like big crowds."  
  
"No." said Eriond, then he added softly, "Don't worry I'll watch out for you."  
  
When the ship had docked they made their way off, Xchel trying to hide behind the God.  
  
"Hello Belgarion." Eriond said to the tall sandy haired man.  
  
"Hello Eriond." Garion replied. "You're early you know, only Belgarath, Polgara and Durnik are here." Seeing Xchel he asked. "whose this Eriond."  
  
"This is….."  
  
"Xchel." A voice interrupted. "You've grown so much. You were only five last time I saw you." With this Xchel was enveloped in a hug by her older cousin, Queen Ce'Nedra of Riva. "Come with me I want to show you to Polgara." and Xchel was dragged off.  
  
"I never thought you would pick up a Dryad Eriond," remarked a white haired old man, "I always thought they would be a bit high spirited for you."  
  
"Hail Belgarath." replied Eriond, "well she's okay when she's asleep but other times," Eriond shuddered.  
  
Belgarath chuckled. " Well she's an exquisite little thing, you have good taste."  
  
They walked inside Garion's palace and into a small sitting room. Inside the room Polgara was talking to a very pale Xchel. After kissing Polgara on the cheek Eriond went and sat down next to Xchel.  
  
Polgara smiled at Eriond and said, "don't worry she's just had a bit of a shock. Ce'Nedra can be a bit much sometimes."  
  
"Where is Ce'Nedra anyway." Garion enquired.  
  
"I told her to go check on her children. She should be in the nursery." Polgara replied. " Come along Xchel, come and meet them." she gently led Xchel out of the room.  
  
"Can Gods get married Eriond." Garion asked.  
  
"Yes I think so." Eriond replied. Then what Garion meant struck him. "I'm not going to marry Xchel. I don't like her like that."  
  
"You could have fooled me." Belgarath said. "You go all misty eyed whenever she's mentioned.  
  
Eriond blushed a bright red. He wished that hadn't been mentioned, it gave him a lot to think about.  
  
After dinner Belgarath, Eriond and Garion sat by a fire and talked. The conversation carried on until Belgarath mentioned the real reason he had arrived so early.  
  
"Here is what I really need to talk to you two about. Something evil is on the horizon. I can't say when or where it will hit but it's not that far away. I thought you two needed to be warned."  
  
"Whose going to stop it Grandfather." Belgarion asked.  
  
"I talked to Aldur but he said he said none of the Gods, with possibly the exception of UL, actually know. He also said that UL has now got a disciple whose not an Ulgo but UL won't let anyone know who it is. Don't suppose you know Eriond."  
  
"No he hasn't said anything to me but it would be unlike him to steal another Gods person."  
  
"Maybe he hasn't," Polgara said stepping into the room. "Dryads are his people and I'm getting weird feelings of Xchel, like she's protected."  
  
"Don't talk rubbish Pol," Belgarath laughed, "Apart from being exceptionally pretty, she's a normal Dryad."  
  
"I'm just saying what I think father." Shrugged Polgara.  
  
Later that night Eriond was just about to drop off when he heard a knock at his door. He shouted for the person to come in. the door opened slowly and Xchel walked in wearing a silk nightgown. She sat down on his bed and giggled.  
  
"Look what Ce'Nedra has got me wearing. What do think of it."  
  
"I think you look beautiful." Eriond blurted and then blushed.  
  
"Awww thank you." Xchel leant forward and hugged him.  
  
As she pulled away Eriond looked forward into her eyes then kissed her full on the lips. When the kiss broke Xchel turned and ran out of the room.  
  
The next day after breakfast the seven of them sat outside in the royal garden. Eriond and Xchel distanced themselves from each other. They had been outside an hour when Eriond felt something coming their way.  
  
"Belgarath, something evils coming this way. It feels slightly familiar."  
  
Eriond had just said that when a door opened and in walked a man. He was the most handsome man anyone had seen but when he spoke his voice was filled with total evil.  
  
"I have returned. This is a warning stay out of my way. I am stronger than ever and if I chose I can crush all of you like ants."  
  
The garden was quiet until a young voice was heard.  
  
"Begone Torak, you are not welcome here."  
  
Torak looked startled. "Who are you Dryad to say that to a God."  
  
"I am your father's disciple, I speak with his words." Xchel replied  
  
Torak flinched but then with a honeyed tone he said. " I feel the love of two Gods on you Dryad," Everyone glanced at Eriond who blushed, "Would you welcome a third Gods love for you are a pretty and powerful thing."  
  
"Begone Torak." And in Xchel's voice echoed power from across the years.  
  
Torak vanished and the silenced that followed was broken by the voice of Polgara.  
  
"Looks like I was right again father." 


	3. Alorn council

Chapter 3  
  
A week later all the Alorn monarchs and assorted other people had arrived. The most talked about topic was of course Toraks appearance.  
  
"I'd hoped all this business had gone now," grumbled King Anheg of Cherek  
  
" And there's me thinking you liked excitement Anheg, don't tell me you've turned into an old women" laughed Belgarath  
  
Anheg replied with some unsavoury words that made all the men in the room chuckle, though conversation soon carried on.  
  
"I thought the darkness all went after what happened at Korim," Hetter, crown prince of Algaria, remarked in his quiet way.  
  
"This isn't the other prophecy," Belgarath replied " this is just pure evil, that's what's worrying me."  
  
"At least he hasn't got any disciples left, they're all dead." Barak remarked but Belgarath shook his head.  
  
"Zedar was never dead. He was entombed but he's not dead. Torak will set him free, he may have already done so.  
  
People were silent as they thought about this piece of information.  
  
Anheg broke the silence, "what about this dryad, Xchel. I thought that UL was the god of the Ulgos."  
  
"Well technically Dryads are his people, so really there is no reason he shouldn't have her as a disciple. Just shows that there are more to some people aren't just pretty faces." Replied Belgarath.  
  
"Or very pretty faces, you have to admit she is exquisite no wonder Torak proposed to her." Hetter said. " But it puts Eriond in a difficult situation."  
  
"How do you mean," Eriond asked warily.  
  
"Well if she's a disciple of UL wont you have to ask her permission before you marry her."  
  
It was now well known how the god and the dryad felt about each other but nobody had even considered that they would marry each other.  
  
"I don't know," Eriond replied, " I don't think Torak was going to do, but it might be polite to."  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Meanwhile the dryad in question was relaxing with her cousin in the royal gardens. Inevitably their talk turned to Xchel's relationship with Eriond.  
  
"So are you going to marry him?" Questioned Ce'Nedra.  
  
"We've only been together a week Ce'Nedra, its far too early to say," Xchel replied.  
  
"Garion and I didn't even have a courting period and we still had to get married."  
  
"Ce'Nedra, you and Garion were made for each other and anyway you two knew each other for ages before you got married. It's a bit different than Eriond and I." Xchel remarked.  
  
"I suppose so, anyway marriage is a bit alien to dryads anyway isn't it," Ce'Nedra replied.  
  
"My parents were married, some dream my mother had said I had to be born legitimately."  
  
" I never knew that my aunt was married" Ce'Nedra squealed  
  
"My mother didn't tell anyone except me when I was older, apparently they were married by a God deep in the woods."  
  
Ce'Nedra was dying to ask whom her aunt had married but she knew nothing she could do would get the answer out of her young cousin. There was silence in the garden till brisk footsteps announced the approach of Polgara.  
  
"Ce'Nedra your daughter needs feeding, she's crying her eyes out." Ce'Nedra stood up and hurried towards the nursery. Polgara turned to Xchel." Are you coming inside," Xchel shook her head, "well don't get burnt." With that Polgara headed back inside.  
  
Xchel shut her eyes and let the smells and the sounds of the garden wash over her, she was about to sink into sleep when a shadow fell over her and blocked out the sun. Xchel opened her eyes ready to shout at whomever was ruining her nap but her words remained unsaid. Standing over her was the person who had come into this garden only a week earlier, the God Torak. He held his hand over Xchel's small mouth.  
  
"Shush little one, we're going on a journey. What I saw last week has greatly interested me."  
  
"He moved his hand away and Xchel spluttered, "Where are you taking me"  
  
"Just on a journey" Then Torak laughed deeply and they were gone, all that was left behind a piece of parchment with a black dragon painted on.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
The door to the room where the monarchs were meeting burst open and in the door way stood Polgara, with a worried expression on her face. She strode over to her father and laid a piece f parchment down in front of him.  
  
"Xchels gone, I found this piece of parchment where I last saw her."  
  
Belgarath picked up the piece of parchment and showed everyone the black dragon painted on it.  
  
"This is the symbol of Torak, what he saw last week must have prompted him to take Xchel, we must find her as soon as possible, before he changes her. Polgara can you get in contact with Aldur he might be able to find Torak."  
  
"There's no need for that Belgarath," Eriond spoke out strongly. "I will go gather my father and my brothers, we will find him make no mistake." 


End file.
